1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front body structure of a vehicle, and more particularly to a front body structure of a vehicle of a type in which the body is mounted on a chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a vehicle body of a chassis frame structure comprising a chassis and a body mounted on the chassis. In such a vehicle body, a major strength of the vehicle is basically carried by the chassis, and a pair of mount portions supported by the chassis are often provided in front of and behind each front wheel apron. As the body side elements associated with the mount portions, there are a shroud panel which is connected to the forward portion of the wheel apron and forms a side portion of the front portion of the vehicle body, a hinge pillar connected to the rear sides of the wheel apron, a side sill and the like in addition to the wheel apron.
There has been known a shroud panel comprising a base panel, an upper member provided on the upper portion of the base panel, a side member provided on the inner side edge portion of the base panel, and the like. The wheel apron is generally provided with a apron reinforcement which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body.
When the vehicle running a rough road, vertical vibration acts between the mount portions in the body on the chassis, and accordingly, it is required that the body itself has a sufficient rigidity. In order to increase the rigidity of the body itself, the rigidity of the part around the front wheel apron must be increased. However when the shroud panel and/or the wheel apron are simply provided with additional reinforcement, satisfactory effect cannot be effected for increase in weight of the vehicle body. Particularly in the case of the vehicle body of chassis frame structure, it is not preferred that additional reinforcements are provided in a large weight since the chassis itself is heavy.